Hand in Hand (ONESHOT)
by Angelpaw33
Summary: Boring would be the perfect word to describe the Shinoa Squad's day. However that didn't mean Yuu couldn't spend some time with his squad leader, Shinoa. (Yuunoa)


AN:  
 **Hey guys! First I want to say that this is my first SOTE Fanfic so forgive me if the characters are** OOC : **"D I tried my best with this, I hope you enjoy!**  
Honestly **I absolutely LOVE** Yuunoa **, and I'm pretty sad about the very little amount of fanfics about these two. They're adorable together!**  
 **Seraph of The End/Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me. If it did, Yuu and Shinoa would've been together already.**

* * *

Boring would be the perfect word to describe the Shinoa Squad's day. There had been no missions or activity and it went relatively quiet, the members of them team lazying around their base.

Yoichi decided to hang around Kmizuki and Mitsuba, who were playing a game of cards, declaring himself their coach.

Surprisingly enough, Mitsuba was winning with a good hand of cards, much to the salmon-haired boy's displeasure.

In the next room over, Yuu sat on the couch, hand under his chin. He had tried going to Guren's office to ask him about getting a mission or something to do, walking in to a Guren-less room.

He came back to the base and crashed on the couch, sulking and grumbling to himself about how bored he was while he tried to fight the urge to sleep due to the boredom he were feeling.

Giving up to the temptation, Yuichiro closed his eyelids and exhaled softly, resting his eyes for a moment.

"Wakey wakey~" he groaned, recognizing the overly sarcastic voice as none other than the squad leader, Shinoa.

"What do you want?" Yuu mumbled, opening his emerald green eyes to look at the girl's smirk and crimson eyes. Faking a gasp, she placed her hand in front of her mouth dramatically. "Is that any way to speak to a maiden? My, how rude!" Shinoa cried before giggling and regaining her composure, sitting down beside him and crossing her legs.

He refrained from joking or even snickering at how her feet barely managed to touch the ground because of how short she was, knowing he would cease being both bored and alive.

"Whatever," Rolling his eyes, he sat back boredly and looked at her, the two sitting in perfect silence for a while, him watching her breathing steadily with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and graceful, heck, she even looked kinda cute.

Cute? Hah. You do _not_ put ' _Shinoa'_ and ' _cute'_ in the same phrase together. If she had heard him saying that, he wouldn't ever hear the end of it.

Shaking his head to stop from think such thoughts, he looked back down at her, the boy blinked, glancing at her small hand.

Without asking permission, he gently grabbed her hand, making the girl open her eyes and snicker, even though she was surprised. "My, My~ Taking advantage of a lady when she's most vulnerable~ You're a naughty boy~" Shinoa teased but he ignored her, not giving her the satisfaction of his anger.

He simply held her hand, placing it on top of his palm and compared the sizes, of course, hers was _way_ smaller than his.

She looked at him, confused by how he was acting. In all of her life, no one has ever held her hand so gently and tenderly, as if it would break under their touch so the sudden affection from the boy caught her by surprise. The ashen-haired girl watched him play with her small fingers, tracing the soft skin gently with his own.

Yuu looked at her fingers, separating them carefuly and running his own over hers, feeling her soft skin, tracing circles on her palm.

"What are you doing, Yuu?" She breathed, breaking the silence.

The boy shrugged, "When I was younger, my caretakers at the orphanage said that circling with your fingers on your palm calms stress. You always look so tired and work so hard for us, so you must be pretty stressed even though nothing has happened today. So I'm repaying you the favor, just relax" He smiled kindly, her cheeks reddening slightly at his smile and she nodded, giving him a smile back, laying her head on his shoulder while he kept his motion on her hand.

"Thanks, Yuu" He heard her say before her breathing steadied and he smiled, laying his chin on top of her head.

"Of course, anytime, Shinoa."


End file.
